


Honey, belongs to me

by sarahcakes613



Series: Food Crimes [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Cake, Candy, Chef Rafael Barba, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Self-Esteem Issues, Twink Sonny Carisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny worries that maybe he's not really what Rafael wants, and lets his insecurities show. Rafael reassures him, and gifts are exchanged.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Food Crimes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Honey, belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sandra for the Spanish, and for making me laugh when she realized why I was asking. See end note for translations.
> 
> I ticked off two of the prompts from the Barisi Valentine's challenge for this, as well!
> 
> Candy Avalanche is inspired by a small local chain here called Sugar Mountain where all the bulk candy is the same price regardless, so you can fill one bag with everything and I miss it very much.

“Remind me what we’re lookin’ for?” Amanda calls over her shoulder as she peers into a display cabinet.

“I don’t know,” Sonny complains. “I just need a new ring and I don’t want something boring.”

They both look at the wide variety of body jewelry as Sonny tries to narrow down what he wants to replace the gold hoop he usually wears in his nipple. Something glimmers in the corner of his eye and he sees a pair of matching silver barbells, the glimmer coming from amethyst beads at either end.

Amanda appears next to him. “Those are cute,” she says, “that’s your birthstone, right?”

“Yeah,” Sonny says. “Hey, you think it’s too early for me an’ Raf to be at the gift-giving stage?”

Amanda gives him a funny look. “You guys didn’t exchange anything for Valentine’s Day?”

Sonny blushes, and she rolls her eyes. “Never mind, I’m sure there was plenty of exchange.”

He laughs and shrugs. “He had a full house at the restaurant anyhow, and we both agreed it was too soon for anything really extravagant. We’ve only been dating a few months.”

He looks at the barbells again. “I bet these would look really good on him, though.” He says a little wistfully.

“You should get ‘em,” Amanda says, nudging him. “I don’t think it’s too early for gifts. And doing it after the holiday, it takes the pressure off him to get you somethin’ in return. Although, he does know your birthday is next week, right?”

“Yeah,” Sonny says. “He already asked me what kind of cake I want.”

“Oh, tell me you didn’t,” Amanda gives him a look of horror.

“What, you think I’m going to actually admit to my _chef_ boyfriend that I like those fake layer cakes covered in candy? No, of course not.” He pauses. “I told him I liked funfetti cake.”

After buying the barbells, they are walking through the mall when the bright lights and neon colours of the bulk candy store catch Sonny’s eye.

“Hey, I wanna swing into Candy Avalanche,” he says. “I’m almost out of the good jujubes.”

Amanda shakes her head fondly. “Honestly,” she says, “you eat more candy than any kid I know. It’s no wonder you’re so skinny, all that sugar hyping you up.”

He sticks his tongue out at her, but can’t deny the accuracy of at least half her statement, as evidenced by the enormous bag of candy he walks out with. He pulls a sour belt out of the bag and tugs at it with his teeth while looking at his phone.

It’s still early enough in the day that Rafael won’t have left for work yet, and his apartment is only a few subway stops from the mall.

“Hey,” Sonny says, “you really think he’ll like the jewelry?” He bites his lip, his eyes big as he looks at his best friend.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s something he can use, right,” Amanda says. “And from everything you’ve told me, he’ll like the idea of wearing something with your birthstone on it. Didn’t you say he has a claiming fetish?”

Sonny scratches absently at his throat, at the spot where Rafael likes to bite his teeth in and suck. “Yeah,” he admits. “I think I’m going to swing by now and give them to him before I chicken out.”

He waves goodbye to her as he heads down to the subway entrance.

When he gets to Rafael’s building, he waits anxiously for his boyfriend to answer the buzzer. It takes a few minutes, and Sonny wonders if maybe he is still in bed.

The speaker does finally crackle to life. “Hello?” Rafael’s voice is gruff and distracted, furthering Sonny’s worry that he might have woken him up.

“Um, hey. I was in the area and thought maybe I would surprise you?” He can hear the doubt in his own voice. “I’m really sorry if I woke you.”

There’s a pause. “You didn’t wake me, angel. Come on up.” The lock clicks open and Sonny pushes into the building, bypassing the elevator for the stairs to work off some of his nervous energy.

The apartment door is ajar and he taps on it, pushing it open slightly.

“Babe?” He calls out.

“Yeah, come on in,” Rafael calls back from somewhere in the apartment.

He pushes the door open further, stepping inside. He looks into the living room and sees Rafael standing with his back to the television, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you,” he says, looking over at Sonny.

Sonny doesn’t understand at first why Rafael sounds almost sheepish, but his eyes wander down and catch on the unbuttoned jeans, and then Rafael moves and Sonny sees the television.

And, oh. He flushes hot and cold, embarrassed at catching someone like this, even if it’s someone he has been naked with dozens of times.

The screen is paused, but it’s quite clear by the miles of flesh on display that Sonny had interrupted Rafael while he was watching porn. His eyes skirt away, back to Rafael’s pants, and from the look of the damp spot where his cock is pressing into the denim, he thinks it’s possible Rafael was doing more than just watching.

“Oh,” Sonny says, his voice high and breathy. “Um. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Rafael says, his own voice rough and amused.

Sonny looks more closely at the screen. He recognizes one of the stars as a fairly popular performer who specializes in frat-boy and locker-room type scenarios, but he’s never seen the older man with him. They’re both buff, and covered in hair, the antithesis of Sonny’s own looks.

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Rafael asks, and Sonny realizes he’s been staring at the screen for minutes.

“Or,” he continues, hand sliding into his open fly, “do you want me to press play?”

Sonny’s tongue darts out to lick at his dry lips. He likes porn as much as the next guy, but it’s always been something he did alone, he’s never had it on while hooking up with a guy. It’s a weird thought that itches at the back of his mind, but he can’t help but feel that if porn’s on, whoever he’s with is going to be more focused on it than on him.

“What – ” He hums to clear his throat. “What would we do if you pressed play?”

Rafael moves to sit on the couch, his legs spread wide. “Why don’t you get on your knees and find out?”

Sonny kicks off his shoes and walks towards him, unbuttoning his jeans to give his cock some breathing room. He kneels between Rafael’s thighs and nuzzles at his stomach, using his mouth and teeth to shove t-shirt fabric out of the way.

Rafael cups his head gently, fingers twining in the soft unstyled wavy locks. He pushes his jeans down further, drawing his cock out and tucking the fabric below his balls.

“Come on baby,” Rafael murmurs. “Show me how good you suck cock.”

As Sonny’s head dips down, he hears the television come to life and the room is filled with the loud echoing moans of the performers. He ignores it, focusing instead on the sound of his own sucking mouth, the small gasps and exhaled breaths as he takes Rafael deeper with every bob of his head.

He’s lucky his mouth is full, because sometimes when he’s like this, his senses so full of Rafael, he wants to tell the other man how ruined he feels for other men. How no other cock will ever slide so perfectly down his throat, sit so deliciously heavy on his tongue. He’s sure Rafael doesn’t want to hear that kind of neediness from him.

Distantly he can hear the men on screen talking, expletives and filthy utterances, and above him, Rafael begins to talk as well, slowly thrusting his hips as he carefully fucks Sonny’s face.

“Oh fuck, baby, your mouth,” he groans, “you feel so good on my cock, like you were made for me. Come on, lick – yeah, right there, suck on the tip a bit.” His head thumps back against the couch as Sonny’s tongue flicks into the slit, his lips sealed tight as he sucks hard and then goes down again, not stopping until his nose almost hits the hair on Rafael’s stomach.

He reaches a hand into his own pants, wrapping long fingers around his cock and pulling, he doesn’t care about finesse right now, he just wants to come with Rafael’s cock in his mouth.

He loses himself in the rhythm of it, swirling his tongue around and pulling off to suck on Rafael’s balls, one hand stroking Rafael and the other stroking himself. Rafael’s hand is still in his hair but it’s loose, letting Sonny set the pace, and he slows down, trying to draw out his pleasure before he can’t wait any longer.

He licks a line up the underside of the shaft, tracing the thick vein up to the tip and then takes it in his mouth again. He looks up, wanting to catch Rafael’s eyes on him, wanting to see the way his eyes darken when Sonny looks at him with his mouth stuffed full like this.

Rafael isn’t looking down, though. His eyes are focused on the television, the light emanating from the screen reflected in his eyes. His hips twitch under Sonny’s ministrations, but his focus is on the men fucking onscreen and not on the man on his knees in front of him.

His mouth is hanging slightly open and Sonny can feel his thigh muscles clenching as his orgasm builds, his hips bucking slightly as he fucks into Sonny’s mouth, but it’s automatic, almost like he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.

Sonny pulls off with a frown and it takes a beat for Rafael to realize before he looks down, mouth still open and eyes glassy.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

Sonny reaches over for the remote and turns the television off. “I just don’t feel like sharing your attention anymore,” he says, and dives back down onto Rafael’s cock.

Rafael shouts, hips thrusting up, and Sonny rides it out, doubling down his efforts and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks hard. Rafael’s hands return to his hair in a tight grip, and when Sonny looks up this time, Rafael is staring down at him in awe, like he can’t possibly tear his eyes away.

He returns to stripping his own cock as he sucks and as Rafael begins to come undone under him, he can feel the tension building inside him. Rafael comes with a loud groan, his hips pumping as he shoots down Sonny’s throat and Sonny’s own orgasm pours out of him almost like an afterthought.

He continues to suck as Rafael comes down from his high, his muscles twitching minutely, and then finally pulls off with a pop. He leans back on his calves, wiping his come-streaked hand on his pants.

Rafael is still catching his breath as he leans over for his pack of smokes and cracks open the window.

“So, what made you decide to stop by, anyways?” He asks, lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke in the direction of the open window.

“Oh, ah – I was at the mall and I saw something that made me think of you.” Sonny shrugs. “I know we’re not like, at that stage or whatever yet, but I thought maybe I’d just give it to you anyways.”

“I didn’t know there were rules for when we could give gifts,” Rafael sounds amused. “Let me guess, you got me a teddy bear?”

Sonny laughs and rubs at the of his neck. “No, nah, nothing like that. Well, here, I’ll show you.”

He retrieves his backpack and starts rummaging through it, pulling out some of his other purchases. Rafael nudges the enormous bag of bulk candy.

“You got a hell of a sweet tooth, kid,” he says. “You’re gonna ruin your appetite with that shit.”

Sonny flushes and pulls the candy away. “You’re one to talk,” he says, waving at the cigarette in Rafael’s hand. “We all got our vices.”

Rafael shrugs. “True enough.”

Sonny pulls out one of his oversized lollipops and pops it in his mouth as he continues to look for the small box from the jewelry store.

“Jesus,” Rafael swears, and Sonny looks up at him in confusion.

“Wha?” He says from around the lollipop. Rafael tugs gently at his hair.

“Nothing,” he smirks. “I’m just picturing you with pigtails. You still got that little skirt you were wearing the night we met? Twinky little thing like you, I bet you’d make a hot schoolgirl.”

Sonny can feel his ears growing hot. There’s something about the way Rafael says it that sits oddly in his stomach, less that tone that is somehow simultaneously sexy and patronizing and more of a dismissive condescension. His mind flashes back to the men in the porn, both of them far more muscular than Sonny, covered in the body hair that he’s never been able to grow much of.

His hand finally hits on the box and he brings it out and hands it to Rafael. “It doesn’t have to mean anything,” he mumbles. “Like I said, it just made me think of you or whatever.”

Rafael takes it but doesn’t open it, looking at Sonny instead. He’s sucking on the lollipop, cheeks hollowing as he draws it out of his mouth, lips puckering as he lets it go.

“Your mouth is a thing of sin, angel,” Rafael says, his thumb coming up to stroke Sonny’s lower lip. “God, you really are such a pretty little thing.”

Sonny frowns and jerks his head away. He ordinarily loves it when Rafael talks like that, loves the way he makes Sonny feel small and protected, but he keeps thinking about the way Raf’s attention had wandered and he hates that he thinks it, but he wonders if maybe all of the things Rafael says are really sly digs, if maybe Rafael wishes he were bulkier, broader, less of a twink and more of a twunk.

“Baby?” Raf asks, his hand falling back.

Sonny bites his lip and sets the remnants of the sticky lollipop down in the red solo cup Rafael is using for an ashtray.

“Do you wish I looked more like the guys in your porn?” Sonny asks, his eyes so downcast that his eyelashes are brushing against his cheekbones.

Rafael stares at him, his mouth working silently. He leans past Sonny to stub his cigarette out and then reaches down, tugging at Sonny to get up and pulling him in until he is on Rafael’s lap, legs on either side of his thighs.

“Can I ask what brought this on?” He asks. His hand is wrapped around Sonny’s waist, thumb caressing circles on the skin under his shirt.

Sonny shrugs awkwardly. “I know I’m…” He waves vaguely at himself. “I’m gawky and pale and have like, almost no hair on my chest. I live on sugar and the last time I was in a gym was prob’ly in the 10th grade. And then here you are, all…”

He curls his fingers in the neckline of Rafael’s shirt, petting at the hair that is peeking out.

Rafael laughs and it comes out half in a huff, half in a snort. Sonny frowns at him.

“Sonny, baby,” Rafael says, uncurling his fingers and bringing them up to kiss his palm. “You have to know I think you’re just about the sexiest fucking man there is.”

Sonny wriggles in his lap. “Then why were you watching that… _bear_ porn?”

“Okay, first of all, those were not bears and I clearly need to sit you down and walk you through some PornHub categories at some point. And second of all, your favourite candy is licorice, right?”

Sonny nods.

“Right, but if I look at that giant bag of cavities down there, I see sour keys and jujubes and spearmint leaves. You like licorice best, but if someone hands you a bag of skittles, you aren’t going to say no.”

Rafael moves his other hand up to Sonny’s neck and draws him down for a firm kiss.

“Yeah, I like looking at muscular bodies, at hairy bodies,” he says, looking directly into Sonny’s eyes. “And sometimes I like to fantasize about fucking them. But my favourite body – and the only one I really want to fuck – is yours.”

Sonny squirms, embarrassed to have needed the reassurance but grateful that he received it.

“You’re not just saying that cause I’m easy?” He asks softly.

Rafael sighs. “You ever know me to say shit I don’t mean?” He asks, and Sonny knows he’s got a point. He shifts the hand on Sonny’s waist to his back, pushing him down against his groin.

“You feel that?” He asks hoarsely.

Sonny does, and he rocks back against the thick erection nudging against his ass.

Rafael hisses as he rolls his hips, and curses their layers of clothing. “Take your pants off,” he groans, “I need to show you how fucking sexy I think you are right fucking now.”

Sonny leans against him as he fumbles his jeans down far enough that he can kick them off, and a moan turns into a yelp as his shirt is pushed up and Rafael’s hot mouth latches onto his pierced nipple. His tongue flicks at it and his teeth are gentle but present, biting and nipping until it’s swollen and hard.

Over his shoulders, Sonny catches a glimpse of the old clock he has hanging in the hallway.

“Wait, wait,” he gasps. “You should be heading to work soon.”

“Fuck that,” Rafael says, still licking and sucking at Sonny’s chest. “I’ve got something more important to do right now.”

He does let up though, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping a button.

“Yeah?” A voice answers brusquely.

“Necesito que te encargues de la cocina esta noche, algo salió y necesito que te hagas cargo.”

“Cuente con ello chef.”

He hangs up and throws the phone down on the couch.

“Now then,” he says, wrapping both arms so he is cradling Sonny’s ass. “Are you going to let me fuck all those insecurities out of that pretty head of yours?”

And there it is, back where it belongs, the perfect tone of patronizing daddy that makes Sonny wriggle against Rafael.

“Yeah,” Sonny sighs happily, and then he lets out a tiny _eep!_ as Rafael stands, holding on tightly as he carries Sonny into the bedroom.

He lays down gently on the bed and finishes undressing Sonny, pulling his shirt up over his head and peeling his socks and briefs off. He removes his own clothes as an afterthought and then climbs over Sonny, blanketing him with his body.

Sonny arches up and their cocks rub together, precome just enough that the skin doesn’t catch. Rafael reaches under the pillow and brings out a bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his hand and warming it before wrapping his fingers around both of them.

The added slick smooths everything out and Sonny bucks into his firm grip, pants into his mouth.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you need daddy to do,” Rafael husks into his ear.

“Oh,” Sonny gasps, “I want – I want – this.”

Rafael’s hand doesn’t stop moving, but he hums. “You want me to rub your cock til you come all over yourself? Want me to come on you too?”

“Uh huh,” Sonny says. “Wanna feel you on my skin.”

Rafael slides off of him and readjusts them so he is behind Sonny, his chest pressed against Sonny’s back. He can feel Rafael’s nipples, pointed and hard, the small barbells digging in just the tiniest bit.

“Can I fuck your thighs, baby?” Rafael asks, and Sonny nods, arching his back to push his ass against Rafael.

There is a click and then cold lube is drizzled between his thighs. Rafael holds his hips in place as he squeezes his legs together tightly, and then slowly, as slow as if he were fucking Sonny’s ass open, Rafael pushes his cock in between his thighs.

The tip of his cock nudges at Sonny’s balls and then slides back along his perineum, back and forth, the thickness carving a space between Sonny’s legs. As he moves, he returns his hand to Sonny’s cock, wrapping it tightly in his fist.

As he pushes his cock in, it forces Sonny’s hips forward, causing him to fuck into Rafael’s tight grip. Sonny expects Rafael to work up to his usual pounding rhythm, but he doesn’t. Instead he is slow and sure, rocking against Sonny like he has nothing else to do but devote his time to pleasure.

Sonny pushes back again, trying to urge Raf to move faster. “Please, Raf,” he begs, “I need more.”

“You need exactly what I give you,” Rafael croons. He angles his cock so it bumps up against the knuckles of the hand gripping Sonny.

The lube starts to go tacky and Rafael squeezes some more out, coating his cock in it before sliding back into place. Sonny is beginning to float, his nerve endings are tingling, but Rafael’s hand on his cock and his cock between his thighs are tethering him to the here and now.

Rafael is still moving slowly, making sure Sonny feels every one of his inches as he rolls his hips flush against Sonny’s ass and then back. He strokes the palm of his hand down Sonny’s ass.

Sonny expects to feel the crack of his hand coming down next, but Rafael doesn’t spank him, just squeezes his cheek, spreading them apart so he can see Sonny’s hole.

On his next pull back, he lets his cock drag up along Sonny’s crack, nudging against his rim. His hole wants it, Sonny can feel it clenching, trying to grab Rafael’s dick.

Rafael’s hand on him starts to move faster now, finally, and he can feel the familiar tugging in his belly as an orgasm builds. He bucks his hips and Rafael lets him now, lets him fuck into his hand for a half-dozen strokes before he comes all over Rafael’s hand and his own stomach.

Raf pushes him down onto his stomach and fucks between his cheeks, the tip of his cock occasionally prodding against his hole. Sonny wants to reach back and spread himself, but his arms are too tired and he just lies there, content to let Rafael use him.

When Rafael finally comes it is with a low groan, and hot jizz splashes in the small of Sonny’s back.

“Mmm,” Sonny hums happily.

Rafael props himself up on one elbow next to him, and Sonny turns his head to face him. He’s sleepy, crashing from a day of eating mostly sugar and then two nearly back-to-back orgasms.

“You feeling better?” Raf asks him softly, trailing a finger down his nose and booping him. He scrunches his nose up in response.

“Yeah,” he admits. “I’m sorry, I guess I was just havin’ a weird moment.”

“It happens to all of us,” Rafael says. “You think there aren’t days where I wonder if I should wax off all my chest hair?”

Sonny’s hand slides out from under the pillow and he pets Rafael’s chest lovingly, and Rafael laughs.

“You wanna nap a bit?” He asks, drawing a quilt up over Sonny’s body. Sonny nods jerkily, already halfway to sleep. As he drifts, he thinks he hears Rafael whispering something to him but it’s wisps of smoke that drift over him.

When he wakes up, the bed is empty. He yawns, cracking his jaw, and sits up, the quilt falling away from him. He idly scratches at his back and then remembers the flaking come there. He reaches for the wet wipes he knows Raf keeps in his nightstand and swipes at what he can reach.

He should have a shower but he’s hungry and wants to know where Rafael has gotten to. He’s not sure what time it is, but based on the colour of the sky he thinks he’s only been asleep about an hour, maybe a little longer. Dragging himself out of bed, he pulls on a pair of sleep pants he’s left there and goes in search of his boyfriend.

He finds him in the kitchen, humming and swaying his hips as he cleans up. The light in the oven is on and the smell of something sweet is rising in the air.

“What’s cooking?” He asks, and Rafael whirls around. He’s wearing sweatpants that hang low on his hips, and an unbuttoned chambray shirt. Out of the corner of his eye Sonny sees the box from the jewelry store sitting open on the table. His throat dry, he looks at Rafael and his eyes are drawn like magnets down to his nipples.

There they are, nestled in soft chest hair, gleaming a sparkly purple when he flexes his pecs, the amethyst beaded barbells Sonny had bought him.

“You really like them?” He asks shyly, coming closer to admire them. He’d been right about how good they would look against Raf’s tanned skin.

“They’re perfect,” Raf answers honestly, looking down at them. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that they’re your birthstone.” He winks at Sonny. “I like wearing your claim.”

Sonny laughs, remembering what Amanda had said about Rafael’s likely reaction.

“It’s not exactly comparative, but I’ve got a gift for you as well,” Rafael waves at the oven. “Or at least, I will in a few minutes.”

Sonny takes a closer look at the mess of dishes on the counter and then sees his bag of candy sitting open next to a heavy looking granite mortar and pestle. He moves in to peer closer and sees an assortment of colourful sugary shards in the bowl.

“What did you do to my lifesavers?” He asks curiously. He pinches at the shards, licking a few flakes off his fingers.

“I turned them into sprinkles,” Rafael says.

Just then a timer beeps, and he leans down to pull the oven door open. The warm scent of vanilla fills Sonny’s nostrils as Rafael pulls a cake out of the oven, steam wafting off of it.

“Funfetti!” Sonny says, pleased.

“Yeah, well. You got me a late Valentine’s Day gift, so I got you an early birthday gift.” Rafael sets the cake down on a trivet and swats at Sonny’s hand where it is reaching out.

“The pan’s still hot and it needs to cool.”

Sonny pouts as he hoists himself up on the counter next to the cake. He kicks his feet idly against the cupboard doors, watching Rafael crack open two beers.

“Beer and cake,” Sonny comments, “you really know how to wine and dine me, huh?”

Finally deeming it cooled down enough, Rafael cuts into the cake and slides out the first wedge. He bats Sonny’s hand away when he tries to take it.

“Open up,” he says, breaking off a piece of the slice and bringing his fingers up to Sonny’s mouth.

Sonny opens his lips obediently and lets Rafael feed him morsels until the slice is gone.

Rafael is staring at him as he finishes swallowing the last bit, and he brings his hand up to his mouth.

“What?” He asks. “Do I have crumbs on my face?”

“No, you’re good,” Rafael says. And then he repeats it fervently. “You’re so good, Sonny.”

“Thanks?” Sonny isn’t sure how to respond.

“I love you.” Rafael blurts out.

He looks more unsure of himself than in all the months Sonny has known him, his usual collected exterior now anxious as he stares at Sonny, as if he almost can’t believe he said it.

Sonny’s heart is beating so fast he thinks if he looks down he’ll see it pushing against his skin like an old Looney Tunes cartoon. He’s been biting down on those words for weeks now, not wanting to seem too eager, too needy.

Hearing them from Rafael gives him permission though, and he nearly jumps off the counter in his want to be in Rafael’s arms now.

“I love you,” he says breathlessly, kissing Rafael.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Rafael: “I need you to run the kitchen tonight, something came up that I need to handle.”  
> Nick: “You got it, chef.”


End file.
